The Story of Thugnificent
"The Story of Thugnificent" is the fifth episode of the second season of the Adult Swim's The Boondocks series and the twentieth episode overall. It originally aired on November 5, 2007. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QC48GI Episode One morning in Woodcrest, Granddad is surprised to find many of his neighbors gathered on the street, anxiously awaiting Woodcrest's latest celebrity resident who is moving into the large mansion across from Granddad's house on Timid Deer Lane. The celebrity turns out to be Thugnificent (voiced by show producer Carl Jones), who arrives in an ostentatious caravan with his rap group, Lethal Interjection. Thugnificent jovially greets the neighborhood, showering them with money and champagne. Granddad, however, takes an instant dislike to his new neighbor. Thugnificent spots Granddad and calls for him to come over, to which Granddad icily walks away and mutters insults. Thugnificent is offended by the slight, but quickly turns his attention back to his more welcoming neighbors, and a party on the street ensues. Later, Thugnificent has the mansion upgraded with lavish (and a bit tacky) narcissistic architecture. Granddad, Tom Dubois, and Uncle Ruckus share a rare moment of solidarity when they all agree that Thugnificent needs to go. Huey suggests that Granddad invite his new neighbor to dinner to get to know him. Granddad dismisses the idea, believing that Thugnificent will act like a disrespectful hood upon arrival. Riley, humbly but self-confidently, introducing himself to Thugnificent.Granddad's dislike is intensified that night when Thugnificent throws a loud party, blasting music and drawing dozens of attendees. The noise wakes Granddad up, who futilely yells for them to keep it down. Meanwhile, Riley sneaks over to the party, and gets to meet Thugnificent. He expresses his admiration for Thugnificent but remains insistent that he isn't dick ridin'. Meanwhile, Huey, perceptive of his brother, arrives to bring Riley home. Upon meeting Thugnificent, Huey is less than impressed with the man when he congratulates Huey for reading. The brothers leave the party and return home. The next morning, Granddad finds that his yard has been wrecked by several partygoers' cars that were parked on his lawn. Tom Dubois however went to Thugnificent's house and appeared to be friends after he explains that they're not bad. Granddad files a complaint against Thugnificent. The rapper is incensed when he is served with the complaint (as he was going to apologize for the noise and also pay for the damages) and storms over to confront Granddad and declare war. Thugnificent and the Lethal Interjection crew record a diss song and accompanying video called "Eff Granddad," which features a foolish Granddad-look-alike (Granddad suggests he is played by John Witherspoon) trying to harass Thugnificent in his new home with the police. The video ends with the Police having fun with the crew's ladies and the Lethal Interjection crew beating the old man to a pulp. The video becomes a big hit, and Granddad enlists Xzibit, who worked on his car in "The Real" episode, to help him record a response diss song which he posts on YouTube. Granddad's untitled track makes fun of Thugnificent's (assumed) lack of education and slanders his parents. The feuding goes on, but causes repercussions beyond Woodcrest. Impressionable teens start beating up old people in response to the "Eff Granddad" video, especially ones bearing resemblances to Granddad. The AARP declares a boycott, and even Flownominal, a member of Lethal Interjection, gets a tongue-lashing from his mother over the phone relating to his involvement in the video. Huey intervenes before the situation gets even worse. He gets Granddad and Thugnificent to meet at the Freeman Residence for a truce. Here, Granddad finds out that Thugnificent only threw the party after he got what he believed to be Granddad's signed permission on a piece of paper, yet the signature was obviously forged by Riley, and that they didn't know that cars were being parked on Granddad's lawn. Also Thugnificent counters that Granddad didn't even give him the courtesy of possibly talking things out before he filed the complaint. Both sides are too stubborn to back down (or even apologize), but agree to put an end to the beef to stop the attacks on the elderly. On the lawn, the two enemies shake hands and hug, as the assembled press applauds the reconciliation. However, Granddad and Thugnificent, obviously still despising each other, trade insults while in the embrace. The episode ends with Thugnificent remaining in Woodcrest, but presumably still on bad terms with Granddad. Category:Season 2